omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fused Souls
Background The Fused Souls are experimental creations created by former Captain of the 4th Division, Arai Sotomura. After Arai's betrayal, most of the prepared Fused Souls have been awakened within the new realm, or former realm of the Bladesynchros. They have transcended beyond the darkness and forged a new light for themselves. Fused Souls are categorized by three classes. They are ranked in ability by these three classes. The first class, is the Supreme Class; also referred to as the "Noble Arch". They are the elites of the Fused Souls and what are referred to as "Perfected" merged souls. They rank the highest in power, and they an extreme threat. They loyally serve their creator; Arai Sotomura. The second class, is the Ignoble Class; also referred to as the "Hiretsu Arch". They are ignoble creations of Fused Souls, that are neither "perfect" nor "imperfect". They are the in-between, that commonly serve the Noble Arch. They are the balance of souls. The third and lowest class are the Defective Class; also referred to as the "Genkei Arch". They are worth little to no value in comparison to the Noble Arch and the Hiretsu Arch types. They are usually used as mere shields to the higher ranks, or to take out low-class foes that are not even worth the breath. They are utterly imperfect and unstable. Noble Arch Zeus Zeus is one of the few nobles in the Noble Arch. He is the strongest of the Nobles in fact. He is an extremely powerful being being belief. He single-handedly could wipe out the entire Hiretsu by himself, without any sort of effort. He has the most absorbed souls. It has reached exactly: "One-Million Souls". This gives him power highly unmatched. He is often found sleeping in his building's throne. He rarely awakens except for times where Arai, herself, personally requests he awake. He is deeply loyal to Arai, as a perfect being. He can not go against her will for giving him such ungodly strength. An example of his strength would be once upon a time, small amounts of dust has collected around his throne causing him to sneeze. A single sneeze, sent a wave of death throughout the entire island, killing over thousands of Genkei in mere instances. Some even had time fluctuations, being completely having their histories reversed and reduced to mere infantile beings, luckily to even have survived. It was a calamity, to which Arai later corrected but created two personal Genkei Maids for him in order to ensure, dust does not collect around him again. His two loyal, personal Genkei are known as Mira and Mirei. They're twins, whom nearly made it to Hiretsu-level but were placed elsewhere, though they believe it an honor to personally serve Zeus. Zeus is rather carefree as well, but highly narcissistic. He is just as a Noble, in personality and power acting as royalty. Zeus does not tolerate disobedience whatsoever. He will flick away any sort of treacherous act with the batting of an eye. His zanpakuto is unknown, as he's never had to use anything aside from his basic abilities in a fight which varies across your average elemental abilities, to death inducement or time manipulation. Those 2 abilities can only be used on set conditions though, either unconsciously when he sneezes, coughs, or of the sort. or as a last resort, as it highly drains his soul force by thousands to use them. Zeus is the only Noble who possesses 4 Hiretsu in his squadron. The four listed as: Galil Demades, Ophelia Chroni, Ion Scythas, and Zarek Hellios. Hypnos ''' Hypnos is one of the Nobles that serves under Arai. He is fused soul of Coyote Starrk (dominantly) Lille Barro (submissively), Jushiro Ukitake (submissively) and Quilge Opie (submissvely). As a result of all souls but Starrk's being submissive, Starrk's personality is the only personality. Unlike other Fused Souls, Hypnos only has the power segment of souls, apart from Coyote Starrk's entire soul. This means that Hypnos is a lazy but powerful individual, capable of many things. This is emphasised by the fact that Hypnos is in a permanent state of Awakening, having all abilities at his disposal, being able to use any one of them, any time. His main abilities come from Starrk, his other abilities generally the other souls' signature ability. These include: Cero Metraletta - Hypnos can perform Cero Metralleta much like Starrk can, he just needs to state: "Fire, Teliko Oppo," his zanpakuto transforming into twin handguns, then initiating Cero Metralleta. As well as Cero Metraletta, he can fire ceros from any point on his body, has an enhanced Hierro so he can withstand most blows, reishi wolves - unlike Starrk, who required Lilynette to transform into the wolves to intiiate the attack, Hypnos, with Quilge and Barro's reishi manipulation abiliies, can form wolves out of reishi, commanding them to attack. His Sonido is also arguably the strongest out of all of the Fused Souls in existence, and can travel the furthest, notably because he is fused with Coyote Starrk's soul. Moreover, he is a master swordsman; this fact is emphasised by his soul being murged with Jushiro Ukitake's, meaning that he has a swordfighting skills much above a Captain's. His other abilities include: "The Jail" - with Quilge's ability, he can fire off reishi that forms a prison, closing off all dimensions inside of it, the very interior of it being a new dimension in of itself; Sogyo no Kotowari is another ability of his, allowing him to absorb the energy from one attack and fire it, full force, through the other; finally there is "The X-Axis", an ability which allows Hypnos to pierce anything he zooms his twin handguns on. This is of course accomplished through the handgun's complimentary sniper scopes, which can magnify up to 30 times. However, in order to actually fully pierce an opponent, he needs to steady his handguns. This can become quite difficult for Hypnos if he is fighting a quick opponent, but he usually doesn't move unless forced to, meaning that this ability usually is an unstoppable force. When Hypnos was first created, he yawned, scratching his head. He agreed to pledging his allegiance to Arai, letting out an uncaring "whatever" in response. He mainly didn't care as it didn't really affect him, until he was forced to fight, of which he remembered from his past life, as he retained full memory of him being Coyote Starrk. This means he recognises Grimmjow, but he didn't really have a relationship with him at all, so his solitude remains. When asked about the Hiretsu he wanted to have serve under him, he said he wanted whoever was strongest. So, with Galil already taken, Hypnos was given Magus Sostratos, Damocles Rithmes and Hikari to work under him. The main distinguishing fact about Hypnos is that he is the only Fused Soul to have one main soul, and have three other souls acting as power catalysts for that central soul. Daisuke usually refers to him as a 'Living Soul Network' because of this. He can also, due to his soul density, separate his soul into different segments. He does not see much point in this however, as he sees it only as a hindrance. Aphrodite Aphrodite is the third of the Noble Arch that serves under Arai. She is a fused soul of Yachiru Kusajishi (dominant), Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, (dominant), Orihime Inoue (submissively), and Shūsuke Amagai (submissively). She is extraordinary powerful, being a noble. She is also deeply loyal to Arai for being blessed with her powers. She is very stoic most of the time and speaks in a vulgar manner, but she believes expressing yourself is the greatest form of beauty. She also is highly fascinated by games, being as she's secluded in her building most of the time playing games and eating. She does not leave unless called for by Arai. The Hiretsu that were given to her and serve her loyally are as listed: Leo Odysseus, Argaeus Menalcas, Titus Meralis. The full extent of her noble power is unknown as she's chosen to rarely show it, however she possesses a great deal of power by the souls infused with her. Her most basic ability is Love Manipulation, with just contact of the eyes one can fall under her spell and be instantly infatuated with her, of course this is all by her choice. She possesses the common abilities of a goddess of love and beauty. Hiretsu Arch Galil Demades Galil Demades, also known as the strongest of the Hiretsu Arch. He is one of the most fearsome of the crew, for his apathetic nature and lack of care for anything. He is highly loyal to the Noble he serves, as well as Arai Sotomura. The ruler of all Fused Souls. He has extreme capabilities and the combined powers of a Shinigami and Arrancar. In addition to the power he was granted as an Hiretsu. His strength is vastly unrivaled by the other Hiretsu, despite being nowhere near the power of a Noble. At his side, lays his zanpakuto named Umekomi. He possesses neither a shikai nor a bankai. Like the rest of the fused souls, they use a special technique called Synchro, while in resemblance to a shikai. It grants them special passives that match their traits. He is a combination of certain powerful souls; as to which these souls are. It is unknown. Galil can casually unveil the truths of the world to him. His special trait; Loyalty. Loyalty - This gives him the power of subjugation. He can subjugate those he desire into his will. This is why he's considered the leader of the Hiretsu, as none of the Hiretsu can opposite him as they all fall under his command. This power has shown to be ineffective on Nobles, as it's one weakness is the fact it only works on those with a weaker soul than he; as nobles naturally possess a vast amount of souls compared to his own. He can never hope to subjugate them into his will. This power greatly resembles mind control, but not only does this power grant him the power of subjugation. It grants him the power of unveiling. He can unveil the truths of any opponent he faces, may that be abilities or their feelings. He can spot out any sort of treachery with ease. That is why he is the esteemed strongest of the Hiretsu. His zanpakuto, Umekomi amplifies this on a vast level. Upon awakening, he obtains a book where all stored knowledge and truths, like an infinite library is shown before him. This is not all, he obtains knowledge on all of the abilities he's faced and '''can use them freely to his will. However, this knowledge can only be retrieved by those he's managed to subjugate. It is an infinite and deadly resource. This power is also extremely fast acting, it is like a form of nigh-omniscience. Galil has only two things he desires.. to achieve Arai's goal and to serve his respected Noble of his squadron, aside from that Galil desires nothing else and wishes extinction upon the lesser races. Magnus Sostratos The second strongest of the Hiretsu, Magnus Sostratos. He comes from a long line of souls, primarily one known as Bazz-B where his persona adapted from. He, too, is a loyal servant towards the nobles and the superior Arai Sotomura. He has a rather playful attitude towards things, always enjoying a good fight! He is definitely of the most powerful, however.. He was not always a fused soul. In the past, he was an arrancar. He was met by Arai Sotomura during one of his hunts in the human world. He was then, killed in that instance by Arai. Arai, then telling him the insufficiency of his power, proposing him a way to get stronger. He refused, obviously feeling nothing but the urge to kill Arai. However.. It was an offer he was unable to refuse. Arai, would then sadistically kill him over and over again bringing him back to life to send him back to hell once again, until Magnus finally surrendered, accepting Arai's offer to increase his strength. Arai, with a delightful smile welcomed Magnus into the family. Magnus was then experimented on, across various occasions. He, unlike majority of the Fused Souls, was the first to produce results being the eldest of the Hiretsu. He had obtained incredible strength through the absorption of three incredible powerful souls. These souls listed: Bazz-B, Retsu Unohana, Kensei Muguruma. He, of course would not swear his loyalty to Arai.. with intentions of betraying Arai. Galil was born afterwards. Galil, a true threat to Magnus' plan. Galil, whom confronted Magnus easily saw through his treacher. Magnus was then subjugated to kneel before Galil. It was a proven fact that Galil was the superior one. The prince of the Hiretsu. His loyalty to Arai, was there sworn. His mind, altered to only fight for Arai and his superiors. His destined fate. Damocles Rithmes Damocles is the third strongest Hiretsu. He is a Fused Soul; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (dominantly) and Driscoll Berci (submissively). Due to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez being an extremely strong and feisty personality, it tends to remain as his sole personality. As well as this, only the power segment of Driscoll's soul was implanted into Grimmjow's soul, meaning that not even Driscoll's personality was included. And because of this dominant personality, Damocles comes off as rude, ill-mannered and easily-excitable. In his Dormant Form he possesses the ability to perform Grimmjow's signature Gran Rey Cero, basic cero, Hierro - hardening of one's skin, Pesquisa - detecting targets via their Spirit Pressure signatures, mastered Sonido, 'The Overkill' - a Quincy ability that Driscoll Berci had which allows Damocles to become stronger through killing, and Driscoll's Heilig Pfeil - forming arrows made out of reishi that are seven times the size of regular Heilig Pfeil reishi arrows, throwing them like javelins or spears. Once he is in his Awakened state however, his abilities change somewhat: he dons Grimmjow's Segunda Etapa appearance, along with the abilities/techniques accompanied with the form; faster and more distance-covering Sonido; Heilig Pfeil: Dual Arrows - he can now wield two ginormous reishi arrows, and regenerate them within mere seconds, resembling something akin to an arrow machine gun; more efficient and wider-ranging Pesquisa - he can detect targets from much farther away and much quicker; Cero Shotgun - by charging up a cero into an unstable mass, he can fire it all into something that resembles shotgun pellets, only that the pellets are multiple speeding ceros; Chojiro Sasakibe's Bankai, Koko Gonryo Rikyu, a lightning bankai - technically this counts as a third soul, but the segment is too minor to be counted; and an improved version of 'The Overkill', which allows him gain strength from all the wounds he has endured, reaching penultimate physical ability. Damocles was made from the corpse of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who died to unknown causes. Then, Arai used the previously deceased Sternritter, Driscoll Berci, to enhance his fighting ability. The result was a Sternritter that could reach an ultimate height of strength, and still be frighteningly quick. When Damocles woke up, he was reluctant to follow Arai, even going as far to challenging her to a duel. But, Arai defeated him, causing him to submit. However, he only follows her out of the power difference, and would much rather kill her then be kept on the leash he is currently on. One of the main distinguishing features of Damocles, aside from his personality, is that he is one of the few Fused Souls that actually remembers his past life. It can be assumed he does not follow her as he believes it is a similar case to when he was under Aizen, but has to due to being kept on such a tight leash. Hikari Hikari is the fourth strongest of the Hiretsu Arch. She is the fused soul of three peculiar individuals. These three listed; Soi-Fon, Tier Halibel, and lastly.. Kurosaki Ichigo. Her personality highly matches Soi-Fon. Her long blond hair, comes from Halibel's side. Her powers and twin zanpakuto come from Ichigo's side, but that's not all.. She is also the younger sister of Yami. She looks older than Yami, but was ultimately born after Yami whom was an original prototype. Hikari held a close bond with Yami, before she had been discarded. They got along extremely well, like true sisters despite her deficiencies. Yami, however, was then deemed useless by Arai and later discarded into the human world with no memory of her place or her sister. She could still remember bits of it though, but all of it was still hazy. Hikari could not stand for this, however.. There was not much she could do about this situaiton. As much as she wanted to hurt Arai, at this point she could get nowhere near the throne to even touch Arai. Galil, whom stood on top of the Hiretsu, easily subjugated her to sworn loyalty. Her feelings were Yami were heavily suppressed. Hikari, like the rest, had no choice but to follow along with Arai's plan. It was inevitable. She wished to rescue Yami, but ultimately. There was no hope in that. She was on complete lock down no matter what she attempted. Zarek Hellios ''' Zarek Hellios is the fifth strongest of the Hiretsu Arch. He is a Fused Soul; As Nodt (dominantly), Byakuya Kuchiki (dominantly) and Zommari Rureaux (submissively). As he has two dominant souls, the personality has merged into one. This means that Zarek has utmost confidence that fear is something irrational, and it cannot be defeated no matter how strong one gets or will get. As well as this, he is apathetic towards people and usually calm when it comes to battles, but also does care somewhat about his comrades, as a result of Byakuya Kuchiki's difficulty expressed emotion. There is also Zommari Rureaux's soul that does not have a personality packaged with it as only the power segment of his soul was taken and fused together, with Byakuya Kuchiki's and As Nodt's souls. As a result of all three of these very powerful souls, he is one of the most, ironically, fearful members of the Hiretsu Arch. However, he does not show his power often, meaning that his ranking is somewhat lower than what one would expect. Especially considering how he use Byakuya Kuchiki's current Bankai - with all abilities. As well as this, he can also use all As Nodt's abilities, and use what is left of Zommari's. And as a direct result of all these souls having superior forms, when Zarek awakens his 'Fovotan Ena', he appears as As Nodt's Vollstandig, has countless eyes on his back and his limbs, and has a crown of petals, as well as wherever he steps producing such petals. Zarek pledged his allegiance to Arai immediately after creation, stating that "Fear cannot be fought, and the fear I experience from you is indescribable," giving into the fear he feels, wanting to reflect that onto others so eagerly. Leo Odysseus Leo Odysseus, the sixth strongest of the Hiretsu. He is the fused soul of Sajin Komamura (dominantly), Gremmy Thoumeaux (dominantly), and Aaroniero Arruruerie (submissively). He is a very justice influenced individual, believing in only his noble masters and Arai. He dutifully serves them with no questions asked. While, he is not on par or even close to the higher ranking Hiretsu. He is quite strong for his level, around the strength of a Captain or just below it if anything. Even though he has Gremmy within his soul, he does not use Reality Manipulation. Instead, a different power was granted to him. He has the power to summon Angels, which are Lieutenant ranking Genkei. He has the most Genkei under his control out of the Hiretsu. His three most loyal servants, Katana, Blade, and Axe. Their code names given to them by Leo. They commonly help him carry our tasks of assassination or dealing with disobedient Genkei. His power outside of Summoning, after awakening is physical modification. He can grow closer to an angel's appearance, which grants him a variety of abilities matching to this transformation. He is known as the "Blue Guardian". He is not cold-hearted, but a gentle soul, like Sajin. He can be very playful though, which comes from Aaroniero and Gremmy. His playfulness in battle can lead him to make irrational decisions. He keeps himself under control majority of the time though. '''Ophelia Chroni Ophelia is the seventh strongest member of the Hiretsu Arch. She is a fused soul of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (dominantly) and Bambietta Basterbine (dominantly). She has the personality and abilities of Nelliel - meaning that she is kind and gentle, but does not like to be pushed around - and the ability of 'The Explode', as well as a few other abilities, from Bambietta. Though Bambietta's soul may be dominant, it is only dominant in power, as only the power segment of the soul was extracted. On the other hand, Nelliel's whole personality and abilities was extracted, the entirety of her soul. As a direct result, she is a Sonido master, has a competent Hierro, and can use Nelliel's signature cero move: 'Cero Doble', allowing her to consume and spit back a cero, or multiple ceros. As for the Bambietta part of her, she can infuse her reishi with whatever she touches, turning that object or person into a living bomb, detonating. Moreover, she can form reishi swords to fight with, as a result of Bambietta's soul. When she awakens, through unsealing 'Eidos Vomvas', she has the form of a Centaur, the Resurrection form of Nelliel's, and grows larger reishi wings that allow her to fly, as well as bombard the opponent with explosive reishi, which makes her appear similar to more of a Pegasus than a Centaur. As well as this, she can now throw Lanzador Verde, green lances that are thrown at high speeds and rotates as it is thrown, acting like a high-impact drill. But when she uses this technique, as is specific to her, she infuses it with her reishi, making the lances explode upon impact. Furthermore, her Sonido is much quicker and covers larger distances, and her ceros are much more potent, tripling the cero absorb's power, firing it back. Much like the other Fused Souls, she didn't mind pledging allegiance to Arai. Instead, she's happy to do so. However, she is not ignorant: as a result of the high intellect she has from Nelliel, she is highly skeptic and analyses situations. And from the current situation, her loyalty for Arai is waning, meaning that both Galil and Arai have their eyes on her. One distinctive feature for Ophelia is that her appearance isn't anything like the souls fused. The main reason for this is that her body is a corpse from the human world which housed great potential, but the person was killed prematurely - she was a Quincy before death, which would explain her good understanding of Quincy abilities but not so much Hollow ones. Argaeus Menalcas Argaeus is the eighth strongest of the Hiretsu Arch. He is a fused soul of Kaien Shiba (dominantly), and Kouga Kuchiki (dominantly). He has exceptional talent, like the other Hiretsu. He is more of an all-arounder unlike the rest though. He possesses the ability to manipulate water like Kaien Shiba. This is not all. This water can also mirror illusions and create false images of things much like Muramasa which was wielded by Kouga Kuchiki. He is capable of possessing the zanpakutos of others much like Muramasa, however the possession has no effect on a Fused Soul or a Bladesynchro, which is practically why he only ranks #8 of the Hiretsu. He is extremely capable, nonetheless. He is an expert in Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and many other techniques. This water can also come in the form of mist, to create stronger illusions. He is the illusionary and most manipulative of the Hiretsu. There was a time after his creation where he desired freedom. He had attempted to place an illusion on Galil, but to no avail. Galil see through all that is false and all becomes the truth. Galil forced him into submission much like the others who opposed Arai with ease. He was then made to pledge his allegiance to Arai. He, now, loyally servers her and the nobles as well as the higher ranking Hiretsu. His deceptive personality is still made obvious, however, but alas he can not fight against Galil's subjugation enough to betray Arai. Of course, he does acknowledge Arai's power. He wishes Arai could have made him stronger. His thirst for power is what drives him to his deceptions. He is much like Kouga Kuchiki in that aspect, craving to be the best but alas never permitted to be the best. Titus Meralis Titus Meralis is the ninth strongest strongest and second to last weakest of the Hiretsu Arch. He is a fused soul of Cang Du (dominantly) and Izuru Kira (dominantly). As both souls within him are dominant, his personality is combined. As such, he acts quite antisocial and gloomy, constantly doubting himself. But at the same time, his reaction to things comes off as quite stoic. In other words, if his comrade or an opponent dies, he shrugs it off, but, at the same time, knowing that he couldn't save his comrade or beat that opponent, he will sulk, telling himself that he's 'hopeless' and 'destined to die alone'. As a result of the two souls combining, he has powers from both sides. But, he retains the appearance of Cang Du as Izuru's personality submits to Cang Du's stoic and sometimes aggressive behaviour. Because of this, Cang Du's abilities very much go in his favour, whereas Izuru's act as a backup. This means that he is a Hirenkyaku expert, being able to catch up to the fastest Shinigami, and even pressure them. He also has reishi claws that form in the shape of a claw, four blades protruding out of it. Furthermore, he has the power of 'The Iron' from Cang Du, allowing him to tempoarily coat his skin in iron, making it invulnerable in the meanwhile. It is unknown for how long. As for Izuru's abilities, he doesn't even need to enter his Awakened Form in order to utilise them, as he only has Shikai achieved. And when Shikai, 'Raise your head, Wabisuke' is beckoned, anything he strikes will be doubled in weight, generally ending his opponents by decapitating them, while on their knees, devoid of any reaction, emotion or compassion. Moreover, Titus can heal himself with Kaido, a Kido spell, and can also use various forms of Kido in quick succesion, at quick speeds. This is mostly due to Izuru's Kido expertise. He joined Arai without much of a reaction, just nodding his head. He didn't even speak a word, and has only uttered the words 'Affirmative' or 'Negative' at any question anyone asks him, even Arai, Daisuke, Galil and the Nobles. The main distinguishing feature of Titus that separates him from the other Hiretsu Arch members is that he does not have an Awakening form. This is mainly due to the souls fused together not having sufficient enough power to achieve superior forms, and also partly due to him not knowing how as well as not being strong enough. Ion Scythas The tenth strongest of the Hiretsu. He is an incredibly wild one, much like the souls that made him. He is a fusion of Nnoitra Gilga (dominant), and a multitude of arrancar-class souls. Primarily fraccion from former espadas. He craves for fight more than anything. It's probably the mass of hollows that compose him. This is probably why he ranks #10 due to his unstable instinct. He barely made it as an Ignoble Class. He would be classified as defective due to this, however he is greatly aware of himself and has extreme fighting power which allowed him to pass as #10. He is rebellious of all the Hiretsu. However, Galil does not pay any mind to him nor even attempts to subjugate him for the very reason. Galil does not see him being any sort of threat to the higher Ignobles, let alone Arai. Ion is practically allowed to do whatever he wants as long as he follows orders given, which he so happily does on the condition he gets to play. He has no problem serving Arai on those terms which Arai agrees to. Genkei Arch Yami Yami is one of the many Defective Class souls. She is the elder sister of Hikari, an Ignoble Class soul. She is one of the original products of Arai's experimentation. This is very evident as the numerous souls that compose her are highly unstable and cause her personality to fluctuate between things she dislikes and likes. It is hard to make out which is the truth and which is not. She is a very kind soul at heart though, she cherishes her friends deeply and desires to be better understood. She has gained a fair bit of control over this fluctuating persona, as she's absorbed numerous souls (unconsciously) from the Seireitei. She is shown to have a deep care for others, as expressing she wishes to help all pained souls relieve their pains, despite not knowing that she's actually eating their souls. She does this all unconsciously, and its highly likely she can't see or hear anything she's done. The amount of crying souls block out her hearing and her vision, blinded by her own light. She was eventually killed by Arai and labeled as a garbage product due to these events. Arai had retrieved her body taking her to her lab, where she attempted to conduct more experiments on the amount of souls she had gathered. Later on though, she was rescued by Takkar and Ueda. A zombified Yami came face to face with them, Takkar using most of his life force to resurrect her by impaling her through her chest and bringing her back to life. Six months later, she has shown to be back to normal. Blade Blade is one of the many Defective Class souls. However, unlike most of the Genkei Arch. She is of the more modern version, nearest to an Ignoble but not quite there. She is also a special class, that can only be summoned through "Angelic Summoning", which is an ability casted by Leo Odysseus, the sixth strongest Ignoble. She is exceptionally talented and is about as strong as a Lieutenant level Shinigami. She is very swift. Her true powers are unknown, due to the fact Leo commonly keeps her limiters on. She can contend with a lieutenant-level even with her limiters on so, she is hiding a degree of power much like the other Genkei under Leo's command. The only real information about her is that she loyally serves Leo, the hiretsu, the nobles and Arai. She has a very cheerful personality and loves to battle. She enjoyed her spar with a boy named Tanner Kuraki. She was beaten by him though (with her limiters in place), but they turned out to be rather good friends. Axe Axe is one of the many Defective Class souls. She also, unlike most of the Genkei Arch. She is of the more modern version, nearest to an Ignoble but not quite there. She is a special class, that can only be summoned through "Angelic Summoning", which is an ability casted by Leo Odysseus, the sixth strongest Ignoble. She has displayed a great degree of power in her battle against Tanner Kuraki. She is incredibly agile and has speed that rivals even a Captain's, but her strength is not good enough to match that sort of power. She specializes in shadow manipulation. She can disperse herself into the shadows, or move across them as she pleases. It's like the basic ability of the shadow mantle that Bladesynchro's possess, however a far superior version. She is a lot quicker with movement and, can use the shadows as lethal weapons. Her zanpakuto known as An'un. Her release command being, "Cast your shadows", encompasses her being in shadows. The shadows then cast over the sky within the battlefield's radius, to what this does has yet been revealed. She has been shown to be able to conjure clones of shadows. The limit to the power of the Clones are unknown but they too have displayed to have an immense level of speed just like her. She loyally serves Leo, the hiretsu, the nobles and Arai. However, she favors Leo out of all of them and personally doesn't put them above him. She is a very quiet girl, whom speaks few words but enjoys a good battle too. She is only the second strongest of Leo's Love Trio. She enjoyed her spar with Tanner Kuraki, much like blade. It resulted in a draw. (with limiters released.) The match was called off by Leo, but she also made friends with Tanner. Katana Katana is one of the many Defective Class souls. She also, unlike most of the Genkei Arch. She is of the more modern version, nearest to an Ignoble but not quite there. She is a special class, that can only be summoned through "Angelic Summoning", which is an ability casted by Leo Odysseus, the sixth strongest Ignoble. She is also the strongest of Leo's Love Trio. She has yet to display her abilities in battle, but she is said to be strong enough to give even Leo, quite a run for his money. She is strong enough to put down even Axe without releasing her limiters. This has yet to be displayed though, however she is most certainly not to be underestimate. Her zanpakuto is unknown as is her abilities. She primarily uses Hakuda Combat before drawing her sword. She is a highly advanced soul and possibly the pinnacle of the Genkei Arch. She loyally serves Leo and Leo only. She is commonly seen fawning over him, over anything. Battles don't interest her as much as the other as she'd rather spend her time with Leo as she's the one who clings to him the most out of his many female attendants, claiming herself to be his wife. Leo does not care for any of this whatsoever. He does acknowledge Katana though and gives her credit where it is due. Leo is certainly proud of her. Mira & Mirei Mira & Mirei are two of the many Defective Class souls. They are unlike most of the Genkei Arch. They too are the more modern version. In fact, they are highly amplified Genkei given the special task of serving specifically the strongest noble, Zeus. They merely clean his room, while he is in his deep slumber. They do not wish for another calamity to befall them if he sneezes again. They do their very best to serve him even if it costs them their very lives. They are highly talented as well as Genkei. They are on par with Lieutenant-class, which grants them high praise. They serve the nobles and Arai dutifully. They are said to have a gifted ability being why they've been chosen as the personal maids of Zeus. The ability remains unspoken for now, but it is something to reckon with! Category:Groups